(L)ovely Nothingness
by Lacrimas-Aeon
Summary: Okay, Well, In this story, Light isn't Kira, he's been in love with L since he met him, and he's finally had enough. Light is going to Kill Himself! *Le Gasp !*


_Vix: Yo~!_

**(L)ove: *In Emo Tone* Yo.**

_Vix: Aww, don't be so Emo-ish (L)ove~! Be HAPPY~!_

**(L)ove: ***In Emo Tone* I am literally bursting with rainbows. Trust me.****

_Vix: Okaaaaay then... Just say the disclaimer..._

**(L)ove: ***In Emo Tone* Whatever...****

_****Disclaimer: Vixen owns NOTHING but her virtually Nonexistent brain...****_

**愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛**

**愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛**

I was sitting in my room, at my desk, thinking about what I should say in the letter I was about to write. My name is Light Yagami, I am almost eighteen years old, a genius, and a male with somewhat feminine features. Oh yeah, I am also madly in love with my best friend-Correction, my **_Only_** friend. The man I love has unruly raven-colored hair, and deep, slate-grey eyes surrounded by dark rings as a side effect of his insomniac tendencies (His eyes are strangely reminiscent of a panda), and is completely addicted to sweets.

There was just one problem. The man that I love is my _Straight_ best friend; Ryuuzaki, otherwise known as the famous detective, L. I have loved him for as long as I have known him, but I hid it from him. I know that I will never have a chance with him, and so, after so long of hiding my feelings, I have come to the realization that the only option left for me is to end it all-Not to sound like an overly dramatic girl who happens to be my sister, or something.

Finally, I decided to write a letter to each member of my family before I wrote any others. I grabbed a pen, as well as a few sheets of lined paper, and began the letter to my mom.

_Dear Mom,_

_First off, I must apologize for all of the suffering my actions may have caused you in the past, as well as in the future. Despite my seeming indifference towards you, Dad, and Sayu, I love all of you with all of my heart. I remember, when I was young, having asked you what it was like to be in love. You told me that being in love could be a beautiful, yet painful experience. I now realize how painful it can be. You see, mom, I fell in love with the worst possible person. I fell in love with a man named L… I realize that gender does not matter when it comes to love, you taught me that well. I just wanted to let you know that what I am going to do has nothing to do with you or your parenting. I just pray that you won't be too upset with me._

_With all my love,_

_Light_

Once I was done with that letter, I grabbed another sheet of paper and began the letter to my dad.

_Dear Dad,_

_I know that I haven't told you this even remotely often enough, but I love you. I just want you to know that none of this is your fault. I fell in love with the worst possible person, and I can no longer bear it. Yes, that's right. I, Light Yagami, am madly in love with Ryuuzaki. I'm so sorry for letting you down so much, but you don't have to worry about me anymore. I have few requests. Dad, please take care of Mom and Sayu, catch Kira for me, and please don't hurt Ryuuzaki. Please forgive me for everything._

_With love,_

_Light_

I sighed, rubbing my temples, as I set the completed letter next to the letter to my mom. I popped my neck and began the letter to my beloved baby sister.

_Dear Sayu,_

_I'm sorry, but I won't be able to help you with your homework anymore. I, as you probably already know, have fallen in love with a man named Ryuuzaki. His real name is L Lawliet, as I discovered after I heard Watari scolding him. You are one of the very few people I trust with everything. I'm sorry for putting you through this. You can kick L's ass if you'd like, but make sure Dad doesn't kill him, okay? I love you Baby Girl, remember that._

_Love,_

_Light_

_(P.S.-I leave all of my school notes, body washes, hair products to you, as well as my stuffed panda Ryuu-Chan. Watch over him for me, okay?)_

I smiled sadly as I set Sayu's letter aside and began to write the final one.

_Dear L,_

_I am writing this letter as my final goodbye to you. I know that you still believe me to be Kira, and I realize that I will never be able to change your mind on that matter. However, that is not my reasoning behind this letter. I realize that this might come as a shock to you, but I have fallen in love with you. I Love you. I understand that you will never return my feelings, but I had to tell you that in order for me to be at peace. Also, I know your real name…L Lawliet. L Lawliet, I am hopelessly in love with you! No matter how much I may wish otherwise, the fact of it is, I can not change how I feel. Please forgive me, my love._

_I will always love you,_

_Light_

By the time I was finished writing, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I hastily wiped all evidence of them away, and began preparing.**  
><strong>

**愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛****  
><strong>

A few hours later, I had placed the letters-now in separate envelopes-on my desk, and was ready. Carefully, I stood on a chair, having already unlocked my door, and took a deep breath. "Okay," I whispered to myself in an attempt to control my breathing, "This is it…" I put the rope that I had set up beforehand around my neck, closed my eyes for a moment, and kicked the chair out from under me. My last thought was, _'Good bye L…I love you…'_

**愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛**

Light's body hung there until about 6:00 p.m., when his father came to tell him that dinner was ready, only to discover his son dead-a peaceful smile on his face…

**愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛**

**愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛**

_Vix: There! DONE!_

**(L)ove: *In Emo Tone* Yay...**

_Vix: Whatever. Plz R&R~!_

**(L)ove: ***In Emo Tone* **Yes. Review. Yippee.**

_Vix: I MIGHT make a sequel to this story, if anyone would like me to._

**(L)ove: *In Emo Tone*And just HOW are you going to do that if the Main Character is DEAD?**

_Vix: Well, this IS Death Note we're talking about here!_

**(L)ove: ***In Emo Tone***True...**

_Vix: Plus, I never told the readers what happened to L! Does he get beat to a bloody pulp by Sayu and Soichiro?! Does he fall into a deep depression, having never told Light that he did love him?! What about Misa? Did she know that Light was Gay? And if so, Will SHE beat L up as well?! AND, What about the Shinigami's? What'll Ryuk and Rem do?!  
><em>

**(L)ove: ***In Emo Tone*Okay. I get it...****

_Vix: Good~! Bye everyone~! And tell me if you would like a (Preferably long/longer) sequel to *Drumroll*..._**_LOVELY NOTHINGNESS~!_**


End file.
